the master of warping
by ashetaka
Summary: a crossover story of InuYasha, Kino's Journey, Kingdom Hearts, and other random animes and movies.resedent evil is oneR&R plz! I would also like good critisum on this storie seeing that it is my first!
1. Chapter 1

"Deep in your smile I see the world seeing me, I'm free to be free to bee what I be," Kino was singing in the shade of a willow tree near a lake on the out skirts of a well known town, "When my heart is aching and is shallow on love, I look to the doves and find it above."

"Encore! Encore! Sing some more Kino!" Hermes applauded in his metallic voice, he was lying aside of her on the soft grass.

"You really like my singing Hermes?"

"Of course, but than there is the option of…"

"Stand you up, right?" she asked her motorized friend.

"You nailed the screw on the head!"

Kino gave a little chuckle, than said, "That's hit the nail on the head." She than stood the motorad up.

"Yah that what I said," He said like he was positive on that. Than he added, "witch way Kino? North, South, or West?"

"I was thinking of going North West." She pointed in the direction that was stated.

"So let's go!" Hermes said.

As they road down the long strip of un-paved road with a cloud of dust fallowing, little by little more and more tightly rolled blue buds were appearing in the field near the huge lake the further they got from the other town. When they left the lakeside where they became surrounded by a seemingly endless field of the blue buds.

"Kino?"

"Yes Hermes."

"Did you notice that the road is getting thinner?"

"no"

But the road was being engulfed by the blue buds and soon the trail would be lost to them.

Kino stopped after a while and lifted her goggles and looked at the end of the road.

"I guess that this is the end of the road," she said while glancing around at the field of buds.

"Kino do you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"A motorad."

Kino listened to the wind blow than she heard another motorad off in the distance.

"Yes, but where is it?"

As they continued to walk threw the road less field they saw some one approaching fast on a motorad.

"Hello," Kino said as soon as she could see the driver in his blue jeans and red shirt clearly.

When he saw her he flipped off the engine and slid sideways stopping by Kino. Than the boy on the motorad lifted his visor showing sliver eyes. On the back of the motorad among his belongings he had a brown dog that instead of a collar had a crown necklace.

"Hi," he said and looked at Hermes than at Kino, "Who are you? I've been all around these parts and the area has been locked down so you must be another traveler."

Kino looked at him strangely.

"How rode of me! I'm Milo I travel around and map things that have changed from other maps" Milo gave the travelers a smile than said, "and these are Sapphire and Sora." He said pouting to the motorad than the dog.

Kino returned his smile and said, "I'm Kino, and this is Hermes."

Milo offered his hand, "Nice to meet you Kino."

Kino gave a little chuckle, "the pleasure is mine?" she said wondering if she was supposed to say that.

He shook her hand and turned to Hermes. He walked over to him and said, "Nice to meet you too."

Sora gave a bark and jumped off of the silent motorad.

"He's cute," Kino said crouching to his eye level, and looked up at Milo, "can I pet him?"

Milo nodded still smiling. Sora barked and liked her face.

"How old is he?"

"In dog years almost one in human years, 14"

"Hey, Milo!" Hermes said, and Milo looked at him, "where did you come from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he answered.

"Oh come on!" Hermes persisted.

Milo sighed, "No it would upset the natural balance if I told you."

Kino looked inattentively at Milo as he refused to tell Hermes. Than finally asked, "id your name Ashetaka?"

Looking startled he said, "Yes, but how do you know that?

All was silent for a little while than Kino said, "I heard it in a story, from another land, the story spoke of a traveler who could pass to other worlds at will. In the story his name is Ashetaka; it also states that he had a silent blue motorad and a dog with a crown necklace. The old stories describe you and them."

"It must be a coincidence, that's all," he said as if covering up something, "we should go to the next town and rest we passed a town back there, they can probably give us some rooms." He pointed toward the west where he came from where a line of crushed flowers were, "we can fallow the path Sapphire's tracks to the town."

As they approached the town the sky began to darken, and the moon lit the sky as the stars accompanied it to light the planet and it's inhibits. The buds started to unravel, reveling a blue rose like flower whose fragrance filled the warm summer night air. The blue rays of the celestial bodies made the field look like an ocean of rolling waves. The five travelers reached the gates and stopped. There was no sign of any people or night activities. Kino looked over at the boy, as he got off of the motorad and set for the gate keeper's window. He knocked. No answer. He tried again, still no answer. Kino was getting discouraged and was about to say something but stopped her self. Milo who was looking threw the window decided to open the window witch looked as if it had been closed for many years. After prying it open he jumped in. The room was sealed off, empty except for a couple of dust covered chairs and a table that was at the far corner of the small room, which looked much like a prison to the young traveler, there was a musty smell to the place that seemed to say "something is not right".

"What are you doing?" Hermes beat Kino to the question.

"Looking," He answered ducking behind the counter of the empty room.

"For what?" Kino managed to say before Hermes could sputter out the words.

"Any thing," He thought as he looked at the old broken boxes on the storage shelve below the counter, "maybe a clue." He mumbled as he found a box that was sealed, unlike the other ones. He hoisted it up on the counter to the side of the window.

"What is it?" Kino asked jumping on to the window sill, looking at her new companion's finding.

"I don't know, should I open it?" he asked.

"Sure."

Milo pulled back the seal and lifted back the flaps as the smell of rotting human flesh filled the small dust filled room. Both of the travelers held their breaths as they peered inside to see, in the dull moon light, a torn body of what must have once been the gate keeper. Startled at the finding, Milo fished a flashlight out of his pocket to make sure he saw correctly. He did, but as he ran the light over the victims head it moved, crawling out of the containment it had been stuffed in, faster than you could say Mississippi, Kino pulled out her gun and shot it once in the head. It ceased movement.

"Holy mother!" Milo shouted as he and Kino got out of the room, and sealed it off once more. They looked at each other, for a moment there was silence. Than Milo spoke, "wanna go in now?"

Kino smiled, "of coarse, why else would I come with you, a complete stranger and not know that you might bring me in to some kind of danger?"

"Good answer." Milo said and walked back to the silent motorad.


	2. Chapter 2

"I bet zombies did this!" Milo exclaimed, as they made their way to the gate.

"Your not good at mysteries, ate you?" Hermes asked.

Milo opened the gate, than said, "yes I am! Look!" he pointed down the street where an army of the living dead where advancing toward them, "ya know, I just red a book on this. Ironic huh?"

"can you kill them?" Hermes frantically asked.

"Technically, you can't kill them. Th-"

"ahem," Kino cut him off, "do you know how to stop them?" she sounded at the stranger's smart-assess.

"Yah," Milo said looking hurt, than a taking out a heavy looking double-barreled shot gun, a smile came accost his face, "one shot to the head with this!" he loaded the gun, coked, and aimed. With perfect precision blew one of their heads off.

"Wouldn't that kill any thing?" Hermes asked in a disgruntled voice.

Bang! Another one fell it's brain slating accost the one behind it's face. (if you can call a pile of rotting flesh on a partly broken skull, with one eye gone and the other hanging slightly out of the socket a face)

"Uh.." Milo said searching threw his pack.

"What?" Hermes asked

"I only had two shots.." he said childishly, looking upset at knowing he couldn't explode any more zombie heads.

"You only had two rounds!" Hermes exclaimed rather annoyed at him.

"Hey, I haven't checked my ammo since my last stop at the other country!"

"That's enough Milo!" the silent motorad finally spoke in an irritated tone, "now is not the time to argue with that annoyance, just find the ammo store and get some more!"

"fha.." Milo said and kick started her, "let's go."

Kino fallowed behind them on Hermes, Sora barking at the zombies as they past by. they came upon the weapons shop and had to go around back because of the thick crowed of zombies that were blocking the entrance to the building.

"How are we going to get in Kino?" Hermes asked worried for his human friend.

"there." Kino pointed to a basement door that looked as if it had never been used. covered in dust and dirt, it was partly moldy and looked as if the hinges would fall off if you touched it.

"Kino," Hermes said tiring to turn around but without balance he couldn't, "do you know what is in basements and cellars?"

"to bad, let's go, before we get killed." she gestured her head toward the dead that was surprisingly coming closer quite fast, _faster than normal zombies that is!_

"humm, the map said," Milo said stopping and tacking out the map of the town that he had in his pocket, "that this place is supposed to be the center of the holidays in this area.." he stood up and threw the map on the ground and said "you lied to me."

"Ashetaka Hikari! Now is not the time!" Sapphire scolded once more.

"Right!" he said and looked around to see Kino going down in to the basement. "hey Kino weight for me!" he grabbed Sapphire and followed.

"Milo close the doors and barricade them." Kino instructed him.

"wow it is dark in here!" Milo said quite loudly so that his voice echoed among the broken boxes and trash that littered the floor.

The room had shelves that were dilapidated. Some of the storage boxes were covered with tarps as if it were going to rain in the cold underground storage unit. the stares that led up to the shop area also looked like they were about to fall apart.

Kino started to take the tarps off of the boxes and searching for ammo of strong guns and a little extra for her guns when, for when they hit the road. Milo joined in and the two motorads kept there head lights on for them to see there work.

When the two hand an adequate amount of ammo they packed it away and turned the motorads to the other side of the large area.

Kino lifted up a few more lids to the boxes and found a page to what looked like a diary.

"Milo come here. "she said. as he approached she continued by reading the page, "December 3, My home town has just been struck with a deadly disease, because of it my wife has died. the police said that this is the largest death count since the revolution. I can only hope that the sickness doesn't affect me as well." she paused and made out the second entry, "December 7, some weird things are happening, the mayor that died two days ago was spotted with my wife by their graves, I do not know what these things are but the people are supposedly coming back from the dead, Unfortunately I am sick and dieing fast. this might be my last entry."

Kino and Milo looked at each other in the dust faded light of the head light. Sora started to bark loudly and whining.

"Sora what is it?" Milo said and looked in the direction that the dog was, toward the door to the outside. the door was being slammed in from the creatures on the other side.

Kino ran up the steeps to the door and tried the handle, while Milo searched threw boxes for anything he could find.

"It's locked!" She said coming back down the dilapidated stares.

Milo found something that seamed worth while, it in fact was. Out of a long big box he hauled out a rocket launcher.

"stand back Kino!" he said as he loaded it and fired, blasting the door down as the creatures came threw the cellar door. "let's go!" Milo grabbed sapphire and carefully rolled her up the rotten stares, and Kino followed.

"Kino grab ammo and let's head for the roof!" Hermes shouted over the notice of the creatures in the room below.

she nodded and grabbed more ammo, as Milo did the same. as the zombies came closer the four of them made it threw the door that led it to the roof and barricaded themselves up and the zombies down in the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Boom! A loud explosion echoed thought the rotting town.

"Yah! I got another!" Milo exclaimed and reloaded the rocket launcher, "this is fun!"

Kino was sitting on a broken vent with Sora sitting to her, "I'm so happy for you." She glanced at Sora who yawned, "if you keep this up you are going to run out of ammo. Any ways, we kneed to get to the food store if we plan to stay here for a while."

"The what now?" he replied in a childish tone.

Kino glared at him, sensing that he was trying to mess with her.

Milo smiled at her, "yah," he said as if she had said something mean, "well what do you propose we do about this repeating cycle of attack and retaliation?" he referred to the sound of breaking glass and smashing shelves coming from the floor below.

Sora raised his head and jumped down from the broken vent ."Sounds like they are coming up." Sora said while walking up to sapphire.

"Wight... you can talk?" Hermes asked in a startled voice.

"Of coerce," he said digging threw the bag that was draped over sapphire's back "sissy bar". he tuck out a bottle and opened it. Genie came out.

" What can I do for ya, pal?"

"Can you change me back now, genie?" Sora asked the blue genie.

"Sure pal," he waived his hand and a cloud of purplish smoke surrounded Sora, and when it cleared he was a human. "there you go!" than the genie vanished back into the bottle.

Kino just looked and blinked at what she just saw. and Hermes asked, "what just happened?"

"Magic!" Milo said while knocking some of the 'zombies' down with the back of rocket launcher, "now would be a good time to call the gummi ship!"

Kino looked confused, "'Gummi Ship'?" she shot a undead that was getting too close.

Sora smiled his famous smile, "you'll see!" he jumped on to the edge of the building, the key blade appearing in his hands, and pointed it at the sky. A beam of light shot from the blade, above the few clouds parted and a medium sized air ship came flying down at sonic speeds. It pulled up to the edge of the building and the cockpit opened to let them in.

Milo grabbed Kino and Sapphire pushed them in than did the same for Hermes. Sora was the last to get in before they took off.

"You'd better get some sleep," Sora turned to Kino, "It's a long way to our destination."

Milo smiled, "We'll explain every thing when you wake up."

A few minutes Kino was fast asleep.


End file.
